


that's chill

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Humour, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: So maybe that’s the reason he clears his throat to say, “Jeg elsker deg,” broken against the corner of Even’s mouth.
Even laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Kosegruppa Christmas Party.

Isak’s sitting on the kitchen counter, his heels thump-thumping against the wood. He watches Even potter around at the sink, can hear the gentle hum of him singing a Christmas song - and it’s all too much and it’s not enough. Isak pulls him over by the hem of his t-shirt and swallows Even’s laughter with a kiss. 

Isak _loves_ kissing, and he’s had a few beers, and his skin’s fizzling hot from Even’s fingers at his throat, from all the _want want want_. So maybe that’s the reason he clears his throat to say, “ _Jeg elsker deg_ ,” broken against the corner of Even’s mouth.

Even laughs.

He’s _actually_ laughing, and Isak has to blink at him a few times to make sure he’s still awake. “Seriously? That’s funny?”

“What’s funny is that you’re telling me right now,” Even says with his tongue out, just a little. He watches Isak’s mouth as he talks, dark eyes and wet lips and teasing. He’s bright, all over, and it warms Isak through. “You think saying _I love you_ will get my pants off any faster?”

“Fuck!” Isak shouts around his grin, pushing at Even, the movement nudging them both a little closer to the edge. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“Romantic?”

“I don’t know! I just realised I hadn’t said it, and I’ve been wanting to say it, but I didn’t want you to think I was saying it because …”

“Because you love me?”

“You know! Just to make you happy.”

“It does make me happy, though,” Even says softly, leaning in to knock their foreheads together, to rub the tip of his nose along the  bridge of  Isak ’s. There’s the taste of beer and salt, and the smell of Even’s shampoo, and the feel of pressing flesh under Isak’s fingertips.

“Good,” is all he can think to say, because it might be easy to tell Eva that Even changed his life, but maybe it’s not so easy to tell Even. Maybe that’s too much to expect right now. In this moment. In the ones before them.

“Oh, sorry,” Even says after a pause, his eyebrows up. “Did you want me to say something back? Perhaps a review on your love confession? A score out of ten?”

“You’re so mean to me!”

“No!” Even cries, still smiling (if only he could smile forever) gathering Isak closer in his arms, nose and cheeks and jaw ghosting over Isak’s own. 

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Isak says, soft, but there’s the ever so slight shake of his head, and the tiny little smile before Even presses their mouths together. They’re the only ones still here, and it’s quiet, and Isak’s torn between taking what he wants right now and trying to convince Even it’s probably better to go to his room.

“Isak Valtersen,” Even starts somberly, after a moment, Isak still catching his breath. He pulls a _well go on_ face as if he doesn’t already know what’s coming. “ _Jeg elsker deg_. I loved you before you even knew I existed.”

“That’s not true.”

Even shrugs. “It feels true.”

“Maybe I always knew you existed, but. I just hadn’t met you yet.”

Even’s gaze is so raw, so open, that Isak almost crumbles from the weight of it. Even’s thumb drags painfully slow across his cheek as he whispers, “Now _that’s_ some romantic shit.”

“Mean!” Isak shouts, but all of that and all of his hiccuping joy is lost in Even kissing him, in Even pulling him down from the counter, in Even leading him down to his room.

_ Jeg elsker deg _ they say and _I love you_ they say, over and over like an oath, like a prayer.

_ I love you, and love is everything. _

**Author's Note:**

> That's the last one, for now. I hope everyone is doing okay, with the season ending. Feel free to hit me up at my [tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com) if you need to vent, or to send an ask or whatever. Thanks for being such an amazing fandom, I've enjoyed every moment (and wait impatiently for season 4!) x


End file.
